Accepting the Monster
by thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Katherine killing Caroline was just the start, she's going to train her, teach her to become the monster that she is and become a ruthless killer. All she has to do is wait her out. Years later, Kat and Care are the closest of friends, but the Original brothers have found them! Things could go either way: Caroline is acting weird, Kat's worried,and Klaus is letting his beast rise.
1. Game on

She stalked into the E.R., her shadow a menacing shape following her. Silent as deathshe strolled into a room. A girl lay in the bed one the right side, she was no one really special. Daughter of the town sherrif , cheerleading captain, president of ebery club in high school, leader of the dance committee. No, she was no one special, there were no flowers, no cards, no remnants of friends or family sleeping in the room to see if she was ok. There was nothing. Katherine watched her sleep, saw the loneliness on her sweet face, hidden ehind tousled, golden curls. She saw the tear stained cheeks and the redness under her eyes.

Katherine stood over the bed, pulling her dark curled hair to one side so she could look at Caroline's face. This would get the message across, killing Elena's best friend. Then she saw , she really saw Caroline. Here she was, one of the gang's best friends, alone, without any protection from the her. The Salvatore brothers were most likely with Elena, attached at the hip. Mat was working maybe, and Bonnie...Bonnie didn't even know she was here. Not that any of them actually cared.

Caroline mumbled softly in her sleep, Katherine paid it no attention. she was focusing on the fresh tears misting the girl's eyelashes. She saw herself, alone, scared, desperate for love and attention, sick of being used. Katherine growled, almost waking Caroline up. In that moment Katherine made a descision. She knew there was Damon's blood still running through her system, so she did it quickly. Grabbing a pillow and suffocating the human girl and killing her quickly. Caroline would be fine though, she would wake up and be something more than waht she ever could have imagined. A vampire and all she had to do was wait. Wait until little caroline couldn't take being used by everyone and shoved around . Wait until she could make her move and turn her into a ruthless killer, just like herself. "Game on..."


	2. A pact is made

2 years later...

Caroline growled and stormed through the park, looking back and making sure no humans were watching her. She dashed off into the woods as fast as her vampire speed could take her. She ran through the trees, going deeper and deeper. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She flew blindly through the brush, limbs hitting her cheeks, arms and bare legs. Even though her flesh healed instantly it still stung on impact. She kept running...and running...and running. Finally she couldn't run anymore and the baby vampire stopped in her tracks and collapsed on her knees against a fallen tree trunk. Hiding her face in the veil of her golden curls and letting the tears flow. She was just so sick of it all. Sick of being the distraction to a man she should hate but was madly in love with. Sick of being used and thrown under the truck every battle they had. Her best friend's didn't seem to care anymore. Elena had Damon and Bonnie had Jeremy, Matt didn't even try to talk to her anymore. Stephan, who was supposedly her best guy friend. Had told her off and said she needed to stop being so desperate for attention. So Caroline just sat down and she cried, there was nothing more she could do.

Katherine watched the baby vamp finally have her breakdown. She had been watching closely the past few months. Watched how Caroline was losing it. How everyone ignored her and didn't show any empathy toward her. Now it was time to make her move. She stood mere feet away from the girl and Caroline didn't seem to notice at all. Katherine was disgusted by the people who had caused such waterfalls of tears to flow from the girl's eyes. She smirked down at her, almost happy to see her breaking down to her bare self. Squatting down to be eye level with her and lightly tapping her shoulder. Making sure to take the smirk from her face and replace it with a true one of compassion. Caroline looked up at the hand on her arm, almost expecting...no hoping it had been Niklaus. But it wasn't forest green eyes she was looking into, they were dark chocolate-brown.

"Katherine? What..do you want?" she tried to put on a brave face and act intimidating but was failing laughably. She wiped the tears from her face, ashamed she had let herself show such weakness in front of the elder vampire.

"Don't worry, i'm not here to ruin some plan you and your friend's have to kill Klaus or find the cure. I'm here to talk to you Caroline. But i want you to listen to me carefully, before you panic and run off." Caroline nodded, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from her face so she could look Katherine in the eye. " I want you to come with me Caroline. I want to teach you everything, to show you how to be a true vampire, not some bunny killer or blood bag drinker like the Salvatore's are.."

"But Stephan's taught me so much.." She was cut off by Katherine's words.

"No. He has taught you nothing about being a true vampire. He's taught you to be weak and to keep your true nature caged and hidden away. Your able to control your blood lust, but you can not control it, you need to revel in it."

"I'm trying..." Caroline nearly broke out in sobs again.

"You can be so much stronger, so much more than what you are now. Caroline, you are still a newborn, a baby vampire and you have so much to learn." Katherine paused letting the truth of her words sink in. She saw the realization dawn upon the young vampire's face before she started again. "I know you are trying, but its not enough. Your so called friend's are holding you back. Damon abused you, fed from you, compelled you, basically raped you and yet your friend's with him now?" Katherine let venom drip from her words as she said it, hating the Salvatore herself. " Matt can't be bothered to acknowledged you exist anymore. Elena thinks about you at the very last second. Bonnie can't stand you as a vampire, she never has."

" Tyler cheated on me with that were slut..." Caroline burst out, a growl deep in her throat, the veins popping out under her eyes. "He left me here alone, without any goodbye and he's not coming back for me." Caroline steeled herself, making a decision then and there. Katherine was right, she was so used to being beaten down and stepped on that she had forgotten what it felt like to be strong. Tired of being abused and hurt, never thought of. She stood and wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks. The two vampires stood and stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was mere second to humans. An unspoken bond was formed between the elder and younger monster of the night. Caroline extended her hand and Katherine gladly took it. A menacing grin took hold of both their faces.

"To hell with Mystic Falls.." Caroline uttered to her new mentor.

"To hell with Mystic Falls..." Katherine smirked to her protege.

And they were gone. Caroline cut all ties she had in the shit hole town. Her friend's, family, everyone. Katherine compelled her mother to think she had moved across the country for college. It was better this way. And now Katherine was going to teach her to become what she truly was. A vampire, a monster, a beast hidden in a gorgeous body. A vicious creäture of death and destruction. A Queen.


	3. Stronger

3 Short Years Later...

"A young woman, barely out of her teens, stood in the middle of pure destruction. Her golden locks stained with blood and gore. Arms slick with the dark red substance up to her biceps. Her tight designer skinny jeans clinging to her legs, the loose rolling stones t-shirt clinging to her frame with the weight of the wetness. Caroline stood there, in the middle of death, with a smirk on her lips. She reached up and licked the drying blood off her fingertips. College jocks, they were her favorite prey, the ones who thought they owned the world. Once beating hearts scattered around her, heads no longer attached to bodies lay tangled and bloody. A soft chuckle came from mere feet from her, she did not even realize her mentor was near her, she was enjoying her handiwork. The blonde didn't flinch, she tilted her head to the right, a smile spreading across her blood stained lips.

"You've done well," Katherine smiled at Caroline, full of pride at her student. "I'm impressed at how easily it came to you, Care. " Caroline's smile grew even wider, she actually went to hug Katherine, and surprisingly she hugged back. A rare moment of fondness from the 500 year old vampire.

"Come on , let's get out of here and get you cleaned up" she nodded back and followed Kat , using her vampire speed to flash back to their compelled penthouse apartment in the middle of L.A, arriving at the top, the elevator dinging loudly to signal their floor. the two beautiful girls stepped out and in their lavish home for the past three months. They were always moving, never stating in one place too long. Katherine couldn't risk anyone finding Caroline, especially a certain Original desperately searching for her. Caroline didn't want anyone form her human life following her, the entire Mystic Falls gang was still looking for her all over the country. No, Katherine refused to let anyone find her protege, she still had much to learn, but learning quickly she was. What she accomplished with tonight, a group of twenty or more wannabe vampire hunter college students, all by herself in minutes. Something she hadn't done until she was a few decades old, but Caroline did by complete instinct, barely any training on her part. Katherine strolled over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of bourbon, pouring herself a glass full and lounging in an overstuffed armchair. Taking a deep drink from the amber fire she smiled to herself, I'll send that video soon enough, then they'll stop looking for her. She listened as the shower was turned on and a sigh escaped Caroline as she stood under the hot water. Of course only a vampire could hear that.

"Caroline let the water pour over her body, the hot water rising steam on her skin, the blood washing out of her hair turning the tub a dark pink. Moaning softly she picked up the body wash and started to scrub the dried blood off her limbs and chest, it had dried completely in some places and she needed to scrub harder to get it out. Her hair was worse, it seemed it had actually stained some of her locks and it just wasn't coming out of her hair no matter how many times she tried to wash, rinse and repeat. Sighing she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself she grabbed another and twisted her long hair into it to help it dry. Walking into her side of the penthouse she picked out a baggy band t shirt and loose sweats, pulling them on she walked into the front room, finding Katherine staring at her tumbler as if it held all the answers int he world.

"Your'e thinking too much again Kat," she said smiling, flopping down into the opposite armchair like any teenager would. One leg hanging over the side and sitting slouched into the corner. Katherine grinned, looking up and rolling her eyes at how the baby vampire acted just like a teenage human.

"You are lucky i love you Care, or i would kill you for calling me that," she chugged down the last of her bourbon before grabbing a throw pillow and throwing it lightly at the blondes head, Giggling she caught it easily and tossed it back.

"But then you wouldn't have my quick wit and adorableness to keep your grumpy ass company" Caroline smiled at the elder vampire, int eh few years that she had been traveling with Kat, she had grown very fond of her. She honestly seemed to care for her and loved her as a sister. Of course she felt the same way about her, she had taken her in whilst in the middle of a mental breakdown, ready to shut it off. But, here she was, happier then she could ever have hoped. She loved traveling, seeing America from the front seat of a convertible. Every small town girl's dream was to get out and see the world, and here she was doing it with her closet friend. "So what were you thinking about Kat? i know that look and it's usually when something is about to go down or something i won't like...so which is it?"

"The dark haired girl with the deceiving kind face sighed. "It's been long enough...I've been thinking about sending that..video. " she paused and closed her eyes, waiting for the younger girl to snap at her.

"Caroline stilled for a moment, but instead of throwing a fit like always she sighed and nodded. "I agree, it's time for them to see me for who i am now, who i was meant to be. It's the only way they'l leave us be...isn't it?" Katherine nodded .

"Once they stop chasing you finally we can stay for longer than a few months in one place. I've been running for so long that i have forgotten what it means to ..live, have a home for once." Katherine smiled sadly and got up to get another glass of bourbon, her lithe frame getting up gracefully from the chair.

"Caroline slumped in her own chair, her mind racing yet her body in perfect stillness. They all needed to see what she was, and had to accept or they could kiss her sweet ass. She smirked to herself as she imagined their faces as they watched her first mass killing, a small town bar in the south. She captured everyone's hearts and minds with her smile and body, dancing and flirting, easily compelling everyone to stay for a drink with her. Once the first scream was heard she couldn't stop herself even if she wished it, her inner monster took over. She released herself that night. Letting her blood lust take over and ripping off limbs and heads. Hearts throw across the room and necks snapped like a twig. She grinned to herself and shivered at the memory, she had been so high on blood that even Kat had trouble calming her down from her lust for blood that night.

Kat stood across the room watching the emotions rolling across Care's face, the thrill of that night replaying in her mind as well. She was amazed at how easy it all came to her, the sweet little baby vampire. Caroline was still herself in some ways, she was sweet and bubbly, always knew when to behave and when to let her anger show through into true bitch mode. Still gorgeous drop dead sexy blond that should be posing on a playboy magazine beside her. But she had accepted her nature finally, she was no longer mortal, no longer mortal.

Caroline sat up and looked over at her mentor, "He's gonna find me if we send that to them, they'll tell him somehow i know. Matt will tell the blond whore and we'll be found Katherine...i don't know if i want to be found by Him yet" Katherine saw the fear and sadness in Caroline's steel blue eyes. She grimaced slightly and sighed. he would find out...and they couldn't be found out yet...not yet.

"Pack your things, we'll leave and send it from a P.O box from a town near Georgia, by the time they figure out where it was sent from we'll be gone, ok Carebaer?" Kat rarely called her that, only in time where she truly needed her to listen carefully to what she was saying. She nodded and flashed out of the room to pack.


	4. The Video

**thank you everyone for your reviews and for even reading this! ive been thinking over the past few weeks on how to continue the story, i am not one to finish stories i always leave everyone hanging and it's a bad habit of mine! sorry! but now that i KNOW people like my ideas and writing, well im full of confidence and hopefully i can fulfill my dream of being an author! P.S.! language! **

The room was silent, not even the breathing of a vampire was heard through the silence as the video stopped playing. Quiet tears streamed down the faces of the girls sitting in front of the giant plasma screen on the wall. The blood curdling screams would forever be etched into their minds. Damon stared in awe at the screen, dumbstruck and speechless. Elena and Bonnie held each other in a tight embrace, silently crying at what they had just saw. Matt and Stephan gave each a blank look, locked eyes for a moment as if to say, _what the hell did we just see?_ But there was one set of forest green eyes no longer in the room, they had seen the carnage of the film, as the last second they vanished, needed time to process what he had seen and what had to do next.

"We have to stop her, she's given up and become a monster!" Elena cried out before she went into hysterics, Damon instantly at her side to take her from Bonnie's arms into his own. He held her tight to him and rocked her as he let a single tear drop from his right eye , looking across the room into the eyes of his younger brother. Stephan looked back at him, he gave the slightest shake of his head. Even Stephan believed her too far gone for their help. Bonnie went inter her own fit of crying, rocking into herself and clutching a pillow from the leather couch in the Salvatore den. Matt couldn't take it anymore either, his fist went through the wall so fast that even the vampires in the room didn't see until after the fact. Plaster dusted his arm as he growled angrily and stalked off and out of the boarding house.

"Isn't anybody going to say anything? We have to help her!" again Elena cried out, looking at everyone's faces. slowly her face showed anger. No one was saying a word back to her.

"She's gone to far Elena, she's let go of herself", Stephan spoke softly, head hung in defeat. "it doesn't seem like her humanity is gone but...she just let go of everything." Elena and bonnie sat in shock. Their best friend, their Caroline had become a beast, something she always said she would never become. Their friend who they had searched for years, now gone to them forever and Elena being Elena, wasn't going to let it go until she had the bubbly blonde back at her side.

"Fuck you all, every one of you! I'm going to find her and bring her back!" instantly she was in Damon's arms, being held in a vice of his superior strength.

"Didn't you see her? She ripped apart those people with no remorse, no fear, no sadness that she had killed them. She could easily tear you apart. We're leaving her be, she obviously doesn't want to be contacted or helped. Leave her be Elena." Damon sighed, still holding his girlfriend tightly as sobs racked her small shoulders.

Klaus listened very intently to the voices inside the boarding house, his mind was buzzing as he thought about what to do next. His Caroline had resurfaced. "She's alive..." Klaus let himself close his eyes and smile, a true smile on the original's face. He was overcome with happiness, an emotion he didn't quite understand but felt all the same because of her. And she had left a message in the video, she may not have realized it but a message none the less. When that video was taken it was in the south and in america, he could follow her trail now. He forced the happy expression from his face as he flashed back to his car waiting for him on the curb. He was going on a trip and needed some help from a certain doppelganger, if he could find her first it would make this so much easier for him. As he climbed into the car and ordered his hybrid to take him to the airport he thought about what he had seen her do. How easily hearts were ripped out and heads pulled off necks. how her golden hair had been splattered by the blood and started to satin pink until it was thick with the liquid. She was beautiful, a true masterpiece in his eyes, and he knew art and beauty. Suddenly his face turned angry, why hadn't she come to him, shy hadn't she come to his aid when she felt she could longer control her blood lust. Who taught her, there is no way that Caroline could have become so skilled this quickly. So who was the one that was her mentor?

Klaus pulled out his phone and quickly texted Elijah.

-Caroline has resurfaced, find Katherine at once. I need her help-

Elijah quickly texted back, - on my way to her last known location, we'll find her brother-

The hybrid sat back into the leather seat as they neared the airport, _ill find you sweetheart, whether you want me to or not, your mine and ive grown tired of your hiding from me..._


	5. On the run

**Wow! So many reads! I'm getting more and more confident to really let myself go and show everyone what i can do! ;D**

**Again! Thank you all for the reads and follows!**

**NOTE : I do NOT own TVD, (god knows i wish it) but oh well! **

* * *

**again thank ya'll for reading! ;) DO NOT OWN TVD**

**Care: when's nik gonna find me? -adorable pout-**

**Mia****: when i say you little twerp!**

**Care: meany..**

**Kat: you can't talk to her like that!**

**-ensue cat fight-**

* * *

Caroline followed Katherine through the terminal and crowds as they went for yet another flight. In the last 3 days they had crossed over four countries and the us multiple times. making a trial that would confuse and deter any who were following them, but now they were heading to their final destination, Paris And Caroline couldn't hide the excitement on her face. She always wanted to go to France, and now she was! with her best friend, so what if they were running, they would be safe for a while at least. The two immortal girls gave their tickets to the flight attendant and walked onto the plane, walking through the seats they found their first class spot and slid into the comfy leather seats.

"You know Kat, i could get used to this luxury stuff," The blonde smiled at the older girl and crossed her legs, her minidress sliding up higher on her thighs as she did so, making the business men across the aisle cough on their martinis. Katherine smirked at the men and flipped her long dark hair over her bare shoulder in her own short dress made of a metallic blue color to compare with the blondes dress made of a deep shade of red. The two acted as sister, best friends, dressing similar in public. Though Katherine and Caroline's tastes differed in most situations, Katherine preferred layered sexy looks while Caroline preferred fitting and comfy clothes and one thing was for sure, they both walked in those mile high heels like runway models.

"You should be by now, you know" Kat looked at Caroline as she fiddled with her glass of scotch, she had noticed the girl not feeding well the past few days. Nerves perhaps? She was running away from the man she loved because she though he couldn't love her like this. It broke Kat's heart sometimes to see her like this, then her old Katself would kick in and scold the girl for being so in love. Love was foolish and not worth the pain in the end. " With us living in the upscale for almost a year now."

"I know but, it's all so well high society and im used to being proper but not so...rich acting?" Caroline giggled and laughed. "Just kidding, i could never grow tired of this, i love being a princess. " She sipped her scotch and grinned behind the glass, yes she really did relish in being a princess, it felt right to her. She leaned her head back in the seat and reached into her purse for the ear buds to her iPhone, music would help this long flight. Placing them in she turned it up so she could tune out all the noises of the plane and humans. Music would also deter her from smelling the blood pumping in every one of their bodies. She couldn't keep blood down the past few days, unsure why but not worried. Traveling had always made her uneasy, even as a human. Turning on Breaking Benjamin and settling back into her seat she closed her eyes.

Katherine watched her protegé for a moment before taking one last look at the rest of the passengers before relaxing slightly into her seat and sipping her own glass of scotch, rolling the amber liquid in the tumbler and staring at it as if it held all the answers in the world.

"Another ma'am?" Katherine smiled and glanced at the steward, he was tall and handsome but young and cocky. Something she didn't like.

"Yes, thank you" she didn't glance at them again, signaling to him to begone from her. Taking out her phone and checking her contacts and messengers, making sure everything was going as planned. A scowl settled on her face as she read the latest message, at the same moment he plane was taking off and into the air.

from e.m : im at your old apartment Katerina, i must say you left in quite a hurry, and when i am in need of your assistance as well. I'll see you soon Katerina. :

Katherine swallowed hard and sighed silently, biting into her manicured nails and thinking out a plan. Did he know that Caroline was with her? What did he want? They were being tailed now, still after all this, at least maybe the were but she wasn't going to take any chances, she would not let them take Caroline away from her. Sure at first she wanted to use her as a weapon against Niklaus and the rest but...now that she knew the girl, she had grown to love her as a true friend. No she wouldn't let them take her away. gripping her hand into a fist she pushed so hard into her palm that her nails dug into her skin, cutting it easily and just as quickly healing.

"Ma'am? i have your drink" he set the glass down on the small round table in front of their seats, Caroline feigning sleep for the humans.

"Thank you, " was all she said and waved the boy away. She had a plan to make, and quickly, she only had a 12 hour flight in front of her but that passes so quickly for a vampire as old as she. She glanced again at Caroline, looking closely she could tell the girl really was sleeping, here they were, on the run and hiding and maybe in danger and the girl was sleeping. Kat sighed and smiled softly to herself, something she rarely did in public. The blonde was still young and had more to learn, let her sleep and rest before something big happened, she would need Care's quick reflexes when the time came to it.

As Katherine contemplated a plan and Caroline napped off the blood depravity, neither noticed or sensed that in the back of the plane ,in second class, there sat three hybrids. Smiling and waiting for the signal after the plane landed, to follow and catch to two vampire women. They watched their phones, waiting for a text from their alpha to act. Somehow, I don't think that Caroline and Katherine are gonna be able to enjoy much of Paris.


	6. That Damn Text

hmmmmm where to go from here... ;) i want you all to know that this is completely off the top of my head now, im writing as an idea hits me about what happens next and just letting it flow! as always thank you for reading, but y'all need to review! im open for criticisms and on how i can better this story ok, so dont be afraid to review. as far as I believe i am the Caroline in this fanfic :D

Note: DO NOT OWN TVD, if i did it would be a rated R -evil giggles-

REVIEW! rated M

Care : -napping-

Kat: wake up Blondie! Hybrids on our ass!

Care: five more minutes...

Kat: -bitch slap- i said up Blondie!

Care: dam! im up! -rubs cheek-

* * *

The plane was reaching Paris, only another hour to go for the two vampires. Katherine looked over at the sleeping Caroline and sighed softly inside. She hated waking her up and telling her they would have to run...again. But it couldn't be helped, for some reason or another an original was looking for her, and that could mean one of two things. One, that he needed her help with something or wanted her back, that was not going to happen, ever again. Two, they knew that Caroline was with her somehow and were after her because of a certain hybrid. Either way, she was going to protect her friend, at all costs. Katherine reached over and shook Care's shoulder.

"Planes almost landed, we need to talk. " Caroline opened her eyes , rubbing them slightly and sitting up, taking the blanket off her legs and stretching. Katherine's superiors sight could see the bloodshot eyes and the slightly sunken in cheeks, Caroline needed to feed and soon. She was getting weak.

"Talk? About what? I thought we were good, at least for a while more," her eyes sank as she saw the look on Katherine's face, serious and almost downtrodden it seemed."Were being followed aren't we? But how?! We did all this for nothing?" Caroline couldn't stop the soft growl escaping her lips as she crossed her arms and sat back into the seat.

"I don't know yet, it's a possibility though, Elijah texted me, how he got my number in the first place makes me wonder, but he said he was at my old apartment, the one outside of L.A, when we started your training. So he's not close yet, but he could have figured us out already, I don't know." Katherine ran a hand through her dark loose curls and sighed to herself, tapping her heeled toe on the floor in front of her. "What I do know is that when we land, we need to disappear, and quick. Maybe even fly somewhere else..." Caroline sighed and nodded, she knew this wasn't the time to argue with the elder immortal. Sitting up and straightening out her dress, she heard through an intercom that the plane would be landing momentarily.

Caroline checked her phone for messages, it was on old habit she couldn't break herself of doing, she used to have calls and texts constantly through the day and into the night, not anymore, not for years now. But as she clicked the home button and saw a message, she inhumanly froze, staring at the screen so long it went black and she had to shake her head and turn it on again. Caroline thought she was dreaming , but there, on that touch screen, was a message from a number she couldn't force herself to delete, even though she had changed phone repeatedly the past few years. She clicked on the message, opening it up and dreading what it would say.

Klaus : I must say I'm surprised you've kept yourself hidden this long love, see you soon.

"Klaus..." Caroline looked at Kat with a face so pale it looked paper white. Katherine tensed and grabbed her phone, reading the message over and over in her mind as she sat back and stared at the screen long after it went black. The two girls looked at each other slowly and nodded, there was going to be a fight, and soon. If Klaus texted Caroline then he knew where they were, at the very least their last location .Caroline started to have a panic attack, breathing rapidly and biting into her nails, chewing them off one by one, they grew back sure but it was still unsightly to have uneven nails. Katherine reached over and grabbed her hands, stilling her motions Caroline looked up.

"We're getting out of this, somehow," her words calmed the blonde slightly, she stopped chewing on her nails and sat up as the plane landed. Grabbing her phone with one last glare at the screen she stuffed it into her satchel and threw the strap over her shoulder. Rummaging around on the inside of it she pulled out a small compact and checked her makeup, one thing Katherine had always enforced was looking presentable. If you look out-of-place, you'll be noticed. You can't get noticed while running from the devil himself. Looking into the small mirror she glanced at the passengers behind her seat, checking in case they were familiar faces or vampires. It was a rare thing to be on the same plane as another vampire, but it could happen easy. Without noticing anyone in particular that looked of immortal status or from mystic falls, she folded the compact with a small snap and tossed it back into her bag. Katherine, grabbing her own bag and growing restless with each passing second. She was letting her mind hyper focus, something Caroline could do but she couldn't snap out of the daze lit left you in like the elder vampire could. She looked around as everything went in slow motion to check for other vampires or hybrids.

As passengers started to stand and leave the plane, the to girls forced their way through the crowd and off the terminal, looking around in one glance, they both flashed out of the airport as fast as they could without any humans noticing. Paris had fewer vampires then in america, but the ones that were here were very old and in influence by the originals. Caroline found a town car on the curb and tapped on the window, putting on her adorable bubbly face that no one could resist.

"Can I help you?" the driver asked, rolling down his window, he was an older man of maybe 50 or 60, tubby and in need of a shave.

"You are going to be quiet, let me and my friend into this car, take us wherever we want to go and you're not going to tell a soul, " Caroline smiled cheerfully and walked back around the side of the car as the driver stumbled out and opened the door for the two girls, shutting it behind them and climbing back inside in the driver's seat.

"Where to Ladies?", glancing into the rearview mirror at them.

"Pavillion de la Reine, s'il vous Plait, " Katherine said in a very good french accent, at the same moment Caroline was going to say the same thing. She had been practicing her french and wanted to try, pouting slightly at Kat, she got a scolding look as if to say, _We're on the run and you want to pout right now?_ Caroline stared into her friends eyes for a moment before siting back in the seat and nodding, now was not the time to argue. As the town car started down the road, the girls searched for any sign a car or anyone was following them, after checking the relaxed for a moment before seeing a black motorcycle keep coming close to the car then going down a side street. This repeated a few times before the girls started to get nervous and look at each other. Caroline's phone buzzed at the exact time Kat's did, they froze and slowly pulled out their phones.

Caroline's phone : Klaus - You Look gorgeous sweetheart, I love that shad of red against your skin.

Kat's phone : Elijah - I must say i love this game of Cat and Mouse, but who is the cat and whom is the mouse now, Katerina.

Katherine bristled and growled quietly as she stared at her phone, ready to snap it in half. Caroline only stared at the screen , in shock of what was happening. She was scared to death at what was going to go down and happen to her them. she didn't want to be taken away from her friend, or be near a man she knew would kill her.

"He thinks I betrayed him, I sort of have, I deserve this...this is my fate by not taking his off all those years ago after graduation..." She bit into her knuckle and felt sick to her stomach, if she had anything in it she would have retched then and there, but the last few days of hardly any blood was taking its toll on her, she could feel herself slowly becoming weak and she detested it. She hated being weak , it made her feel human and she was no longer that anymore. As Kat watched the emotions roll of her protegé, she glanced out the window. there were now three motorcycles, one on either side of the car and one behind them. As another came up to box them in by getting in front of the car. they were trapped And all they could think of was, _How the hell do we get out of this one?_.


	7. A Plan, Maybe

sorry for the delay everyone, lost a cousin...someone close to me and ive been in and out of myself the past few days, sorry! but im back and here to write more of this story for you!

i do not own tvd, i promise, but the character version are my own R&R!

Kat! i know your reading this cuz your like the first to read any new chapter, love ya girl and we got some hybrids and originals on our ass! hope you got a good plan cuz i dont! -cute giggle-

Kat: i got this -evil grin-

Care: oh i know -giggles demonically- who's head gonna roll first?

kat : lets see...

* * *

As the two vampires sat in that car, a motorcycle on every side of them, boxing them in, they contemplated plans, they had to get the hell out of there but had no idea how. They hadn't been cornered like this and they already felt caged and started to get antsy. Neither had any weapons, no stakes or guns with wooden bullets, only their wits, fangs and claws. Oh and don't forget they wore those heels for more than that sexy leg and ass effect, they could be used as stakes and could easily go through flesh and bone with the right kind of force.

Katherine looked over at Caroline, reaching over and squeezing her hand as she saw the younger vampire get a queasy look on her face , in a second it was gone and she tried to cover it up, but Kat saw it none the less. Care's problem with holding down her blood was worrying her to no end , especially now that she needed her strength, Caroline was fast yes, she was as deadly as Kat herself in most situations. A flash of black went by the window beside Care's head, the biker close enough to tap on the window as he pointed inside once and then edged off the car. Caroline's phone vibrated again, making the girls jump and tense as she reached for the device, wanting to break it in half but barely containing her strength. As Care looked down at the screen, lit up yet again with a text from Niklaus, her heart sped up, her undead heart started to flutter and pulse like a bird in a cage. Clicking it open, she had to reread it again to be sure she wasn't imagining it.

- Don't act so frightened sweetheart, I merely want to talk with you and find out the reason you have been hiding from me all these years. I hope you have a very good reason to tell me. Ill see you at dinner-

Closing her blue eyes she leaned into the leather seat of the town car, Kat looking at her , waiting for Caroline to say something, impatient as she was she ripped the phone from Care's hand as she read the text herself. Growling softly and mumbling a string of curse words, Katherine sat back and crossed her arms, a pout forming on her lips. She hated being trapped, despised it really. and they were caught, both her and Caroline, her closest friend. The blonde looked over, a steely gaze taking over her eyes as she stared into Katherine's, sitting up straighter and with a smirk on her face she winked at Kat.

"I think...I may have a plan Kitty Kat, but were gonna have to be really careful about what we say ok? , " Katherine nodded, skeptical because lets face it, Caroline's plans...were not the best or most thought out, she kind of just went with it and rarely did they work. But Kat was out of options since even she didn't have a clue as what to do. The look on Caroline's face, a look of pure motivation and fear was crossed into her sweet face, causing her to look downright demonic , was enough to listen to the girls plan. "Were going to play along, do whatever the hell they want, the first chance we get, we run for it. if not, make a deal with the devil..."

"I wont let you do that Care! You can't! Hell compel you or kill you, i wont let that happen, " Katherine's voice rose as she yelled at the blonde, who had closed her eyes and took on the shouts without flinching. "We don't know what hell do, but we cant let him get us, or you for that matter. Whatever he has planned he wants us to go to this damn dinner...but your not going to sacrifice yourself for me Blondie, not gonna happen."

"Dammit Kat just trust me! I'm going to get us out of this ok?, " her face was full of such determination that Kat actually backed off for once, not wanting a tantrum from the younger vampire on top of everything that was going on.

"Fine, but were in this together, ok?" Katherine took Caroline's hand and clasped it with hers, nodding at each other moments before the town car pulled to a stop in front of a huge hotel. Flowers were in blood and a light breeze was rustling the leaves and petals in a soft delicate way. One glance and a deep sigh from Caroline signaled she was ready, she opened the door, waiting for Katherine to step out and walk beside her as they entered the hotel, careful not to attract to much attention to themselves, but who were they kidding. Two tall gorgeous women in tight dresses, high heels and long flowing hair would make any man's head turn.

As they entered the hotel, the sounds of multiple motorcycle engines being shut off could be heard, heavy boots resounding on the concrete as the men made their way inside. Caroline and Katherine didn't look back, they simply kept walking until they reached the desk, both perfectly calm on the outside. Compelling the concierge to give them the best room and Katherine pouting when she was told it was occupied, taking the next best thing, the penthouse at the top floor. Caroline didn't want it, too high to jump from, even a vampire had limits to healing abilities. the girls followed their luggage being carried by two teens up to the elevator, moments before the doors closed, Caroline glanced out into the lobby, freezing on the spot. There, in the middle of the room , mere feet from her was a set of forest green eyes staring right back at her, lips set into a gorgeous face simply smirked that devil's grin as the doors closed, sealing their fate.


	8. Those Damn Bastards

**Rated M as always to be safe**

**i want reveiews! please?** -whimpers softly-

Kat - glaring at the wall-

Care - reaching for the door-

Kat - bitch slap- i said no sacrificing to the devil!

Care - but...hes so sexy!

Kat - ...i want chocolate pudding..

Care- wtf

* * *

Caroline slumped on top of the gorgeous white couch. She was in the living room of the penthouse suite, brooding away, while staring at her phone. Katherine was in the shower, enjoying every drop of scalding hot water Paris had to offer. When they had reached the floor the suite was on, they both trudged through the door, their confident exteriors gone as if melted from the face and bodies of the two vampires. Caroline had ripped off her shoes, breaking one of her expensive luii vitton heels, she didn't even care, she just threw both into the corner and stalked into the living room, grabbing a bottle of champagne from the small fridge in the kitchen as she went. Katherine was about to follow her but stopped herself, she needed her alone time and so did Care. So kat walked slowly into the bathroom, and just got in the shower, the hot water always seemed to ease her trouble and washing her long dark hair seemed to have a calming effect on the elder vampire. So there they were, with Caroline slumping on the couch, attempting to get drunk and looking very much like a teenager who was angry at her parents for not letting her go to a party and with Katherine, a century old vampire, hiding in the shower and trying to will away the situation they were in.

Caroline ran a hand through her golden locks, they were tangled and her finger soon collided with a thick knot towards the end of her hair, mumbling a few choice curse words she got up and rummaged through her carry-on to find her favorite blue brush. Heading back to the couch and taking a nice long drink of what was left of the champagne, she sighed and started to gently run through her tangled mass of hair. She kept glancing at her phone, willing the damn thing to light up and give her more information about tonight. It had been silent since they left the lobby. Her hands stilled, the lobby, those eyes, those eyes she hadn't seen in years...were boring straight into her like a possession that had been stolen from him. The look puzzled her, but what she couldn't shake was the fact that he was RIGHT THERE! A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about the intensity of those green eyes, before she could dwell on it any further her phone buzzed. oh lord, she thought as she reached for it, eyes closed and counted to ten before opening her eyes and pulling up the text.

Nik - You'll find your attire for tonight outside your room, i expect you to wear it love, don't disappoint me

She sighed softly, standing and walking over to the door, using her hearing to see if anyone was outside the door, she ripped it open and grabbed the two dress bags off the door and slammed it shut, locking it and throwing the deadbolt , even though it wouldn't stop him but for a moment. She threw the bags on the table, willing herself to not rip them open because no doubt they would top of the line and the most expensive thing she could ever imagine and more. But she didn't, she simply sat back on the couch and topped off her champagne, pouting as the last drop fell to her lips and slid down her delicate throat. Her vampire senses aided her in hearing the shower stop and moments later Kat got out of the shower and flashed into the room in her towel, another white fluffy towel wrapped around her hair. Caroline simply pointed at the bags as she went to find another bottle of well anything. She wanted to be drunk, maybe she would wake up and this would all be over.

Kat wanted to roll her eyes at the girl but didn't, she reached over and unzipped one of the bags, revealing a gorgeous gown of princess rank, a full skirt with lace running down sideways in along thick strips, a bodice that looked far too small to hold any woman's waist, with a sweetheart neckline, baring neck and shoulder, intricate detail work with layers of lace, but the thing that threw off Kat was the color, it was of the deepest green, a green she knew all too well. She glanced at Caroline, the girl was standing there a bottle in hand, staring at the dress. She visibly turned pale, more then her vampire complexion usually was, and took a few steps toward it, reaching out and fingering the delicate lace along the bodice.

"Damn bastard..." Caroline whispered before turning on her heel and going toward the shower, if she was going to face the devil she was going to look like an angel. Katherine watched her walk away, her own face changing to that of a battle ready warrior, she zipped open the other bag and nearly gasped, inside was a similar full gown, but oh so different, the neck line plummeted dangerously in the bodice, simple string keeping it together, the dark black lace that covered the waist and down to the full skirt were criss-crossed and mismatched, so chaotic, but she fell in love with the color, it was a deep blue, it almost had a metallic look to it as she pulled it out of the bag and examined it further. It was rich muslin, easily worth more than any luii vitton or channel dress and at least twice as beautiful, why did he have to know her so damn well. Repeating cares remark in her head, _that damn bastard_.

Hearing the water running , Kat hung up both of the damned gowns and went to her phone, it was buzzing, signaling a phone call instead of text, and look who it was... that damn Mikaelson...Kat took a deep breath before sliding fer finger on the screen and answering the call, not even saying a word but letting her silence speak volumes.

"Hello Katerina, " the way he said her name made chills run down her back, she kept her voice calm though.

"Elijah..."

"I have to say I am surprised you kept this from anyone's knowledge, toting Niklaus' little blonde pet around for so long, tell me Katerina, did you intend to barter her for freedom once again ?" Before she could think her mouth spoke words she might later regret.

"Don't you dare call her that again, i know what you're implying and she is not such thing, and don't ever call me that name again." Seething, her hand trembling from holding back her anger, the fragile little phone on the verge of cracking already. All she heard was soft chuckling on the other end, a sound she used to love but now detested and repulsed at the sound.

"I see its true, you've become quite attached to her Katherine, I hope not too attached though, we wouldn't want you to do anything rash would we?" he left the threat in the air, clear as a bell to her and anyone else who would hear it. if she tried anything drastic , someone would hurt Caroline, badly. Closing her eyes and plastering the sweetest voice she could in that moment.

"I am not a fool Elijah, I know the price I would have to pay, but let me be clear. if anything happens to her, ill kill you myself. "

"Is that a threat Katherine"

"No, it's a promise. "

"Dinner at 6 my dear Katerina, ill send escorts at 5:50, you will be on time."


	9. Such a Pup

Carolines iphone was buzzing, signaling her alarm was going off, flashing over to it and swiping her finger across the screen to silence it she called to Kat.

"Are you ready yet? If were going to die the least we could do is be on time," she grumbled more to herself that last part. Caroline had showered, styled her hair and makeup perfectly and was now waiting for Katherine to finish her own hair and make up so they could help each other into the huge gowns.  
Sighing and looking down, she fingered the thin lace and the dark green fabric, shaking her head of thoughts of that one night so long ago. One she wanted to forget but couldn't muster the courage to let Kat compel her to forget, the memory was too sweet. Standing back as Kat walked in, Caroline had to catch her breath. Katherine was stunning, her hair swept up in a classic style, half up half down, her long locks left down were slightly curled and landing in thick locks around her shoulder and down her back, the upper part in elaborate braiding and for life of her Caroline could not figure out where she had pinned it at! It looked so perfect, she glanced in the mirror at her own hair and pouted slightly. she had only taken the top most layers of her hair and pinned it back in a small rise, the rest curling in tight spirals down her back and over her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm ready.." Kat walked in and looked at Caroline, noticing the pout on her face as she looked at her reflection. What Kat saw was the opposite of what Care was thinking, she looked amazing, her hair had grown so much in the time they had travelled. It was nearly to her elbows now . The blonde in her hair had changed a few shades from root to tip, making a ombre sort of color. Something that was rare to have naturally,but she had none the less. Her makeup was simple, yet dark, she had used a deep green to match the dress and it somehow made her blue eyes seem so much brighter. "You look amazing Care, stop figiting.."

Caroline smiled softly and nodded, walking over to take down her dress, "Me first?" Kat nodded and stood behind Caroline as she pulled the dress over her head and pulled it down over her shoulders, careful of her hair and makeup, Kat pulled all those golden locks to the side and started pulled and lacing the corset backing. Since Katherine was the only one with any experience with them, she had lived in them for hundreds of years. Her fingers worked expertly, threading and overlapping the string, it was real silk, the kind that's triple stitched so its very strong, strong enough to take and hold the corset tight for long hours. Caroline took a deep breath and almost winced at how tight and uncomfortable the damn thing was.

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"Is that a real question? Because I really don't want to see two very enraged Originals bursting in here because we didn't get down there on time and properly dressed. No matter what, we need to do this. We don't what's going on and I have too much pride to actually ask..." Kat pulled tight on one of the strings making Caroline gasp out sharply, "Sorry Care!" she quickly loosened it and then kept going.

"I just...don't want to face him, I know he hates me...after what I did ." Katherine cut her off.

"You had been compelled by Rebekah to say and do those things and it was not your fault, it was the Salvatore fault for not protecting you." Kat looked into the blondes eyes through the mirror as she finished with the dress, tying a knot and pulling Caroline long locks from her one shoulder and readjusting them perfectly. "It was her who compelled you to do those things and kill Hayley, though I know you wanted her dead .."

"Not by my hand Katherine!" Caroline turned sharply in her stool and glared up at the woman. "Yes, I wanted her to rot in hell, I wanted to rip her heart out at the time for stealing...everything from me, but even I couldn't kill a pregnant girl, no matter how much of a whore she was. " Katherine almost shrunk back at her outburst, almost. Her lips formed a hard-line, if it was not Caroline sitting here, she would have slapped her but instead she nodded and went to get on her own dress, thankful it has the lacing on the side and not the back.

"I know, but whats done is done, the were slut is dead and along with her the bastard child of a devil and a whore." even though she didn't she it, Caroline flinched at those words. She stared back at her own reflection, losing herself in memories that needed to be erased. Back to a time where she wanted desperately for that to be her, not that slut. She wanted to be His mate, his everything and instead she had been weak, compelled so easily by the Original bitch and forced to kill the pregnant woman, just days after she had found out too. Her heart was so broken she almost relished in the kill. The moment Hayley's heart dropped from her cold, bloodied hand she realized what she had done, the self loathing filling her and she went running to Katherine, cried for days and drunk herself into a stupor . It had been a wonder she ever recovered. a hand softly squeezing her shoulder pulled her from her reverie.

"Let's do this..." the two walked to the door , a soft knock on the dot of 5:50, they both glanced at each other and clasped the others hand. They did this every time there were about to get into something bad, and this couldn't get much worse. Opening the door slowly and stepping back they were both shocked at the face they were seeing at the door. There stood Tyler Lockwood, in a dark grey suit and blue tie, standing formally and mouth agape as he saw who he was escorting. Beside him stood a unfamiliar face and was easily ignored.

Kat stared at Caroline, Caroline looked ready to rip out hearts and Tyler looked as if he wanted to melt into the floor. Kat stepped closer to Caroline, waiting for her to make some sort of hostile move, and broke the silence. "Well, well, if it isn't the Lockwood pup, " she said with malice and a pretty smile on her features. Caroline simply looped her arm through Katherine's and they stalked out of the room, their gowns flowing and heads held high. Tyler looked at his companion and sighed before running after the girls and catching up to them, staying out of reach from Caroline claws ans eyesight.

"We were ordered to escort you to the party..." he visibly paled as Caroline spun on her heel and got in his face. He had never seen her like this, her face full out vampire and her eyes...they were the deepest shade of red and they frightened the young hybrid. He stepped back and Caroline softened her features, her eyes though, they stayed a deep red as she smiled wickedly at him. Seeing the fear in his face was a good enough victory to ease the stress of the night. Looping her arm back through Kat's they waited for him to recover. Tyler stood, dashing to the elevator and tapped his foots impatiently for it to land on their floor.

His companion had watched the entire scene and was quite perplexed. He shook his head and simply bowed , now having the attention of the lovely women in front of him. " Pleasure to meet you ladies, I am Austin, one of the last of the Lord's hybrids. " he kept his bow low and waited, Katherine knew he was waiting for a bow in response but she simply nodded, she was still of noble blood no matter how long her line had been dead. Caroline did the same, she felt aghast at even having to acknowledge him. Hybrids, their all the same she thought in her mind. Lord, she thought, high and mighty asshole..

* * *

The girl's kept quiet, merely walking into the elevator and turning to stand beside each other, each glaring at the doors and waiting for the escorts to get in the contraption. Hitting the lobby button, Tyler turned and faced Caroline. "When we get down there, we will Have to escort you in, we've been compelled to drag you in if we have to." Putting a slight pout on their faces, without realizing they had mimicked each other, they nodded . "Oh and Care? You look breathtaking." He said with a soft smile, compliments had always softened her up and he just knew it would make her smile. But the smile appearing on her lips was one he saw often, the same smirk of death that Niklaus always wore when he was about to decapitate someone.

Caroline had him pinned on the wall of the elevator with so much force it shook the hanging room and caused the breath to escape from Tyler's lungs. Her face was even more frightening then earlier, her fangs elongated and veins appearing and moving beneath the lily skin. Her eyes flashed from dark blue to bright, blood-red as she twisted her fingers into his chest and fisted his heart in her delicate fingers. Grinning as he struggled with breath and his heart beat frantically in her hand.

"Caroline dear, do not ruin your gown with drops of blood from the lower class. Be a good girl and please refrain from killing the pup for now, yes?" Katherine went from sassy vampire to lady of a long line of royals. Putting on an air of sophistication and poise. Caroline pouted, her face slowly softening. Austin produced a silk kerchief from his suit and handed it to Caroline, who was now licking her bloodied hand, she took it smiling softly and wiping her hand clean. Tyler dropped down onto the floor, gasping for breath at what just happened. Care simply stood back beside Katherine and clasps her hands together. "Thank you Caroline, " Katherine whispered as she mentally bitched out the blonde for making such a scene, and they weren't even off the elevator yet!

"Lockwood, " Caroline voice was dripping with hatred. "Do not ever call me that again, I am Mrs. Forbes to you." She smiled sweetly and went to fluff her bouncy curls as if nothing had happened .

The doors dinged and opened, Tyler recovering from the shock of nearly having his heart ripped out, stood and exited the elevator. The girl's followed suit and, arms still looped together, walked behind Tyler with Austin behind them. They were headed to the grand ballroom. Caroline smelled blood, seemed like this was a full out vampire party by the smell and look of some of the humans. Feeders, she thought as they briskly walked toward the staircase that would lead them down into the huge ballroom. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of a black suit and dark, golden curls, she glanced this way. There it was again on the other side. She turned her head again and her ice blue eyes met forest green. They locked for only a moment and then vanished as they neared the edge of the staircase. Caroline let out a breath she hadn't realized she had held and, taking Austin's arm they descended the stairs right into the pits of hell.


	10. A Stolen Kiss

i'm not sorry i killed off Hayley, at all. that needed to be Caroline's place, its her place to be Nik's not the were slut, that baby was a horrible choice for that season, pissed me off so much. i might even go into detail how she killed her, but my decision for her to be compelled was spur of the moment, how did you guys like all that? and yes, now that they have found the girls, i will be going into far more detail of klaroline and kalijah ok?

R&R PLEASE! seriously, review!

* * *

Caroline gripped Austin's arm a bit too tightly, making the young man wince slightly and glance at her, she was staring at the corner of the room, but the man couldn't see anything there so he moved her to the grand staircase, the steps were a few feet away, Caroline shook her head and sighed, seeming to shrink into herself slightly as she looked down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Katherine glanced over at the blonde, noting the frightened flicker in her blue eyes as she looked down the stairs to the waiting party. Caroline looked up after a moment and nodding and placing a smile on her face, Kathrine turned and let Tyler lead her down the stairs.

The staircase was truly grand, it twisted down into a massive ballroom, multiple Tiffany diamond chandeliers dotted the ceiling. The floors were white marble and shone so much you could see your reflection as you walked. A small band was playing on the right side, sending beautiful classical music through the air as dozens of couples danced in the middle of the room. The ballroom was packed with people, men and women scattered about in small groups, laughing and smiling.

Katherine looked around as they descended the stairs, the sight brought back memories of parties long since passed. Where she was center of attention and loved by all. The party was in full swing, with dancing, drinking and laughter ringing through the halls and rooms.

"Whats this party for anyways? " Caroline asked as they landed on the marble floor at the edge of the steps. She glanced around, turning slightly to see over all the people crowding around each other.

"You'll find out soon enough, " that voice..it shook Caroline to her core, she didn't want to turn, knowing who would be standing there, just out of her peripherals. Taking a deep breath and letting go of Austins arm, she turned that small inch and there, at the foot of the stairs, stood Niklaus. Caroline sucked in a sharp breath, she hadn't seen him this close in years, she had almost forgotten how breathtakingly handsome he was. But those deep green eyes locked with her steely blue ones, and that moment lasted an eternity between the two. "You looked absolutely ravishing love, " he held out his hand for her to take. Caroline stared at his hand, she was frozen, frozen with fear and regret and her emotions were going into hyper drive. Klaus gave her a small look, his smile lessened. She noticed and slowly she took his large hand, her small one being enveloped in it easily. He started to pull her away but she resisted.

"I.." it took her a moment to find her voice and make herself strong again, "I'm not going anywhere without Katherine with me..." she stared at Klaus, if she were anyone else, her heart would be landing on the floor by now, but she was Caroline Forbes, the only true love of the hybrid original, of course he would never admit that to anyone here. He locked his jaw and growled ever so softly, the two young hybrids flinched at the sound, knowing what pain it could bring.

"She is safe Caroline, and so are you, no one will die tonight by my hand or any other, I promise you that, " and with saying that, Klaus bowed to her and kissed her soft hand gently, looking up into her eyes, that trademark smirk set upon his face. Caroline knew in her heart of hearts, that he was telling the truth, some instinct inside of her wanted to fall into his arms and believe every word that came out of his mouth. But what kept her from doing just that and trusting him, was that fact that she had blood on her hands, blood of his family and she knew he would never forgive that.

Katherine looked at Caroline and they locked eyes, she nodded to the younger vampire and stayed where she was while Klaus instantly starting pulling Care toward to dance floor. She looked back at Kat and widened her eyes, pleading she find a way for them to escape this hell. The second her feet touched to middle of the room she was spun away from looking at Kathrine and instead thrust against a very broad chest, his hand taking hers. She couldn't speak, she was so afraid, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Klaus saw the look in her eyes, his Caroline was acting meek and scared, this wasn't her, wasn't the woman he loved with his undead heart, something was wrong. Did she really think he would kill her? That he could have the courage to rip out her heart?

"Dance with me Caroline, I will not hurt you, or Katerina, I give you mt word, " he tipped her chin up to look at her, the touch sent tingles down his arm and caused her skin to blush softly. Did she know she did to him?

"But, you want to make me suffer, because I destroyed.." she didn't get to finish what she was saying because their was a set of lips against hers. Caroline tried to pull away, but his soft lips against hers felt so right, she couldn't fight it. slipping her hands onto his chest, twisting her fingers into his pressed silk shirt. for a moment, the world stopped, they were in their own world without a care about who was watching . After a minute, his lips left hers and he smiled at her.

"We need to talk, " he only spoke those words ,yet they were so heavy on her heart. Caroline nodded, a lock of hair falling to rest on the curve of her face as Klaus began to lead her off the dance floor and toward the side wall, where there was a hall with a huge set of wooden doors at the end.

Katherine watched with curious eyes at the entire affair, she was perplexed by the motives behind the kiss from the hybrid. she was seething on the inside, and worried to death about Caroline, he was leading her somewhere now and they were out of view. She gathered up some of her dress and began to walk toward the hall where they vanished but a presence behind her stopped her in her tracks. Taking a deep breath and sending a prayer, she turned and looked right into the face of none other than Elijah. Much like Caroline's response the Klaus, she was speechless as always in his presence. He was tall and foreboding, with a dark grey suit and blue tie. He always looked professional.

"Elijah..." he smiles slightly and leaned forward in a slight bow.

"Katerina, you look lovely. " he held out his hand, waiting for her to take it and waited patiently. Slowly Katherine slipped her small hand into his and instantly she was thrust against his chest in a monstrous hug. Katherine was taken aback, smothered in his chest as he held her tightly for a few long moments. "Come, we must talk . " he let her go, but not completely, holding her hand he pulled her toward the side of the room where Klaus had vanished with Caroline.

Tyler watched with blood lust in his eyes as he watched not only Elijah drag the Petrova girl toward the hall, but Klaus taking Caroline. He was seething, inward and outwardly rage was pouring off of him. He slammed another glass of champagne and growled softly. That was his Caroline, his mate, and there she went with the alpha of alphas . He should have marked her long ago, made sure Klaus couldn't take her from him but his affair with Hayley had gone too far and he let it. Growling again as he headed for the open bar, he needed vodka, a lot of it.

Austin, who had followed him to make sure he didn't get into trouble, was troubled himself. What in the world were the blonde and dark haired women here for? Why had they had to bring them down here or die of they couldn't find them? He pondered all the strange possibilities as he hovered over Tyler, making sure he didn't get too drunk to get them both in trouble. A few things he dud know, one was that the two vampires were of very different ages, the blonde being very young and the dark-haired girl much older in vampire years. Another thing was that they were drop dead gorgeous. And that, for whatever reasons, the two Mikaelson brothers were extremely possessive of the two.


	11. Talking? Instincts?

first of all...LOVE PEPPERMINT MOCHA COFFEE o-o its delicious!...

my bff Kat, who is my muse for the character Katherine, is very sick and im doing my best to get her better so we can kick some original but! or maybe kiss original lips? hmmmm ;)

do not own, but I wish I did...

* * *

Caroline felt her small hand being held and pulling her toward a hallway and honestly? she didn't want to pull away. Didn't want to pull away from this man whom everyone viewed as devil incarnate. She should run, she should bite into his neck, break it and grab Kat and run for their lives. She had run for so long...desperate to not be found...she had killed Hayley! The blood on her hands alone, and she knew He would surely kill her for that fact because he obviously knew somehow. The way she was always a distraction, always helping her stupid friends to kill his remaining family, then she killed the little bastard wolf growing inside the were slut. Caroline wanted to hide and cry, she didn't want to die, but no...death would not come for her, not with Klaus, he would keep her and torture her relentlessly for years because of what she had done to him.

Slowing her own steps, she had to go, had to leave, get away. No matter what he had said about not hurting them. She was more worried for Kat, He had pulled her away so fast after that glorious and sinful kiss that her mind was muddled, she had lost sight of Kat and in doing so left them both vulnerable to attack. Hell she could be dead already! She tugged on his hand slightly, wanting him to let go but timidly waiting to be pulled along more forcefully. To her surprise he stopped and turned to look at her. Oh god that face, it made the angels weep and left her breathless.

"Caroline...it's alright" the sudden softness in his tone, the look in his eyes that suggested he was telling the truth, she couldn't believe it for a minute. It would be her downfall! Every vampire instinct in her screamed to run, this was the enemy...the one who had chased her for so long...with a resolve she didn't know she had, Care straightened her back slightly and stood tall, she wouldn't go down easily.

"Where are you dragging me too? Off to slice off my head? or rip out my heart ? oh I know to compel me to be your little lackey like the rest?" his kind face, a rare sight to her, shifted into a sneering grin and a flash of werewolf fang slipping from his lip. There was a flash of hurt in his eyes before he gripped her hand tighter in his grip.

"You think I'm going to kill you love?" he pulled her flush against hid chest with that hybrid strength of his and if she had been human she would have been crushed under his arm. The contact of their bodies this close and pressing together was bringing flashes of a night she wished she could forgot. No doubt he felt it too, because a soft growl escaped his lips as he let her go. "We need to talk, and you will listen to me Caroline.." he left his threat unspoken, a flash of Kat in her mind as he began to pull her again. She gave up, no fight this time.

What the hell did he want to talk for? surely was just going to draw out her torment? talk about what?...her eyes roamed the halls with practiced precision and looked for any way of escape, they were underground somehow, no windows no outside doors. So up was where they had to go...they...where was Kat? Her mentor usually had swooped in and saved her from her own stupidity by now...something was wrong, felt it in her gut that something on the earth was shifting and it had her nerves on end.

A man appeared out of nowhere in front of them, dressed in suit and tie and sunglasses. At night? what was this men in black? He opened the double doors leading into some sort of living room, lounge type of room, it was huge! Huge lush couches and chairs were scattered everywhere around a gigantic fireplace and it had a roaring fire already. Caroline spaced out, admiring the room, they had been able to compel some nice rooms in the past few years but nothing extravagant, like this was.

"Distracted love?" she was pulled out of her fantasies and daydreams of ever being able to afford let alone live in the lap of luxury by his voice. Suddenly she was back in the present, in a locked maybe spelled room and alone with the devil himself. "I would have though Katerina would have taught you to never turn your back on an enemy, let alone daydream?" he chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back, he had that dark hybrid look on his face. As much as she wanted to run and hide she wanted to kiss that sex smirk off his gorgeous face. He was right though...she shouldn't have turned her back, let alone lose sight of the situation so easily, but that happened while near him, she would lose sight of the plan, the reason why she was there. Instead basking in his smile and how he genuinely talked to her like a person instead of a distraction or last thought.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" calming her undead heart and forcing herself to crosses her arms, then though better of it as his eyes strayed to her chest and a grin slipped onto his lips. Damn him... she wouldn't move now, it would show she was weak, weak around him but it was the truth.

"I had quite the time finding you sweetheart. I could not even find Katerina to help me find you. Yet lo and behold, she was with you...and keeping you from me this entire time." His smug look said it all, he Had been looking for her all these years, he had found out she had left mystic falls, most of her friends homes in flames as she snapped. She kept her face calm but her eyes gave her away, he saw the emotions running through them, fear, hatred, despair and finally fear again as they now settled back to glare into him. the ice blue orbs, he could get lost in the oceans of her eyes. Another time perhaps.

"I.."

"Did you really think you could hide from me? You knew I wanted you didn't you?" he in front of her in a flash, staring down into her eyes and a growl threatening to rip from his throat, she was HIS not anyone else's and she had run from him! His beast, his inner demon howled at him on the inside, begged to be let loose and show her, claim here but that would happen later.

"When I got a text from your little pack of rugrats in Mystic Falls I had thought you had returned, I had heard there was a golden angel of death tearing through towns and cities, saying there was a new ripper on the map and it was unlike anything ever seen before. Naturally I went to Stephan once I got there and asked him all about it, he's been on a bunny diet again, poor fool not accepting the monster he is. But you..I never thought you would be the one to take down so many.." he stepped closer, she stepped back. "That little video was your down fall" another step, another back step "The blood in your hair.." he reached out to touch a loose curl that was framing her face. "The precision of which you ripped out hearts" his forefinger trailed a searing wave of heat down from her jaw line to the juncture of her couldn't breath, couldn't move, the moment he touched her skin she was jolted and glued to the spot."The look of exhilaration on your face as you took out the last one, it was beautiful.' his fingers curled to cup her face and her breath caught in her throat. No, if he kisses me right now I'll lose my resolve..with a quick move she flashed to the other side of the room, her instincts coming out full force now, she bent forward slightly and bared her fangs at him, warning him to stay back. Caroline could feel the rolls of anger and fear rolling off of her, surely he did too...

* * *

-gasps- cliffy? and a bad one...sorry!

as always! read and review please! i want ideas and critiques!


	12. Questions Answered?

He laughed...he seriously laughed at her, she snarled even louder, angry at him for not taking her seriously. "You are quite adorable when your angry and flustered love, though you've never bared your fangs at me.."In a second he was in front of her and baring his own fangs at her, full hybrid face and towering over her small frame. Her face faltered, seeing him like this didn't scare her...it made her want him more! The way he towered over her, she relished in it, it made her want to bare her neck and...wait what? She wasn't a wolf..why was she thinking like that? She growled softly once more before stepping back and letting her face relax, more like forcing it back to normal. Fighting would not be a good idea against 1000 year old hybrid original.

Relaxing his face instantly, _did I scare her?_ He regretted almost attacking her now, he didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was, the baby vampire reeked of fear and anxiety. Instead of trying to comfort, her he went over to the open bar and pour himself a glass of whiskey, drained the glass in an instant. He went for more and then another. after four glasses he had calmed down, something in him wanted to take her then and there, she had challenged him, the alpha and he wouldn't have it, not for long.

Finding her voice and putting as much venom into as she could Caroline spoke, "You found me, after all these short years, now what? What could I possibly mean to you anymore? All i was back then was a distraction, nothing and nobody important to anyone and never will be. If this is about.." she didn't get to finish her sentence, he cut her off.

"Yes, it is about the little female wolf, " was that disdain..hatred in his voice? That couldn't be right...it must be projected at her then. " She had been using me, for my money and position, she wanted to be an alpha female, a queen but I knew something was wrong. I dig some digging and what a wonder witches are when their useful!" the grim look on his face had her taking a step back and searching the room for some form of weapon, it didn't feet right. "I found out her lies faster than she thought. She ran before I had a chance to kill her.. I wasn't worried, I could easily find her. "

Caroline's face drained of color, she was clutching her hands tightly together and breathing rapidly, lies? whats lies? "Oh yes, she had lied and lied to everyone, somehow she was on vervain and resisted compulsion as well.." she hadn't realized she had spoken out loud.

"What lies? I don't understand Klaus, why would you want her dead? What had she lied about?" he looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"I was tracking her you see, was just a few meters away when something happened that I couldn't believe at first. A gorgeous blonde I know, small and thin yet with the face of an angel, had come up to the little slut. Simply said a few words to her and ripped out her heart. I watched and didn't interfere, I simply watched as You held her heart in your hand and you watched her fall to her knees, gasping for breath" he walked closer, didn't crowd her, just close enough to her. Caroline couldn't breath, she was trembling in his presence, she recognized it. He was the presence she had felt that night. Even though she had been compelled to kill Hayley, she didn't regret it, only regretting that it would anger Klaus.

"That child was not mine Caroline, it wasn't mine" he repeated to her, slowly she met his gaze and something clicked in her soul and mind. She had been right...about Hayley, about Klaus, about so many things! Haley hadn't smelled like Klaus but like Tyler, marking her pregnant with his baby, Rebekah had known? Somehow? and had her kill the slut and had Klaus watch? but why? why didn't he approach her then? She'd been running because she was afraid he would reject her, that all those things he had said to her were all a lie. that was a full of light and destined for great things. that he fancied her and really wanted to be her last love...Caroline couldn't stand any longer. Her legs started to collapse and she was falling for the floor. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was carried, awkwardly because of the damned gown, and set on a chair in front of the fire place.

"Sweetheart, I wanted you to come to me...but as the years passed I couldn't stand the thought of you not being near me any longer, I had to find you." his hand cupped her cheek, sending jolts of fire through her body. He tilted her chin up to look into his forest green eyes, god she loved those eyes. "I told you, I promised you I would find you when you accepted who you are, and from what i have seen...in my own eyes and of the video that Katerina sent to the falls group. I knew, I knew you finally had."

Caroline couldn't breath, she simply fainted, collapsing into his side and grabbing her he gently laid her back into the chair . At that moment a smug Elijah opened the door and led an angry-looking Katerina into the room. The second she saw Caroline, slumped in a chair, her demeanor changed. A flash of worry washed over her face before anger welled up inside her, she was at her side in a heartbeat, pushing the hybrid away from her and standing protectively in front of her closest and only friend. Elijah watched, amused as she stood there, even in that dress she looked deadly.

"What the hell have you done to her bastard?" Klaus snarled a warning at the younger vampire, but she didn't back down, she wasn't afraid of him with the anger rolling off of her. She crouched down and checked for any visible wounds or blood, there were none. "What the fuck have you done Niklaus?"

He simply smiled at her and went for another glass of whiskey, nodding at his elder brother and smiling as he went past him. "Katerina.." Elijah asked, breaking her death glare she had glued to Nik's back. "She is fine, just shocked by what they had spoken about"

"And what would that be?" she looked from both brothers, unable to leave Care's side knowing she couldn't defend herself like this. "I want answers..."

"And you'll have them, once you sit down and stop hovering over Mrs Forbes , she is fine." Elijah took a glass and sat leisurely on a couch, smiling as she still wouldnt leave her friends side. "Honestly I never thought you want to protect someone like this, its a good look for you Kat"

Katherine growled, they seemed to not want to hurt her or Caroline...but she was worried for the young blonde, she could see the shows appearing under her eyes, the hollowness of her cheeks . something only a vampire would notice. She need blood and soon, she hadn't feed yet...as Katherine relaxed and decided to take the chair opposite Care, refusing to leave her alone for a second. "fine...but start talking. please.." Klaus also had noticed the slight change in the blonde's facial features and how thin she looked.

"First, you are going to tell me what ails Caroline, " Klaus asked the dark haired vampire and watched as she flinched and then sighed deeply.

"I..don't know.."

* * *

Reviews please!


	13. A Witch!

So my muse, Kat, is seriously sick right now and has been for a few weeks now and i feel so bad for her and i want to help but, you know, i cant!

Reviews? ...please?

do not own!

* * *

Katherine sighed deeply, closing her eyes and,carefully so as not to ruin her makeup, rubs her fingers across her face and neck. She didn't know what was wrong with Caroline, for some unknown reason she wasn't holding down blood well. It was making her weak and Kat hated to see her friend like that. In the years they had been together she had grown accustomed to the fiery, hyper blonde but seeing her now, like this. It was heartbreaking, she was looking more like human self and neither wanted that. No, something was wrong and maybe a witch...that's it! She sat up straight and a smile came across her lips. Both Originals were on her in a millisecond, hovering over her and waiting for an explanation. A witch could figure out what was wrong, easy!

"You want to find out what's wrong as much as I do, but were gonna need a witch, ASAP!" Kat looked up at them both, meeting their eyes. "Look I don't know what went down here with you two but, she's... my best friend and as much as it pains me to admit I have a weakness in front of you Klaus, she means the world to me and if she is cursed I want to find out whats wrong and help her." Niklaus studied the dark-haired vampire in front of him. He let himself hyper focus on her face and movements. She was genuinely afraid for Caroline, as was he but he wouldn't let himself show That much affection, yet. Katherine dead heart was fluttering in her chest in fear, her hands tightening just slightly onto the arms of the leather chair and her eyes flicking back and forth between him, Elijah and Caroline's unconscious figure.

Klaus looked at Elijah, who nodded and flashed out of the room to make a few phone calls. There were a few witches the Originals could trust enough. But Klaus doesn't just want anyone near his Caroline, yes His Caroline. He glanced at her, without realizing he was doing it, he had a soft expression on his face. He couldn't deny the pull to this girl, this baby vampire. Being gifted with one of her smiles could be enough to place him in a good mood for days on end. And now, he was just so damn happy at having her here. He had been looking for so long, ever since graduation really. Not a day afterwards had the little Salvatore brothers called and demanded he return her. He didn't have her. No one did and Katherine was gone as well, but no one had seemed to care that the 500-year-old vamp had vanished, it was her thing.

No, Caroline had simply vanished, gone, poof, off the map, vamoosed, disappeared. No trace, no scent, nothing. He couldn't look for her himself, only on short reprieves. He had a city to run and had a few more in the works of becoming his. If he vanished...what kind of message would that send? No, he had to stay in his kingdom, rule his people and invoke fear into the hearts of his enemies. Yet his thoughts were always on his sweet golden angel. Though he had sources and scouts everywhere, looking for her.

Turning, he went to add more whiskey to his glass while he waited on his brother. Katherine was silent, which was as much unsettling as it was nice to not have her speak. She was never this quiet. Looking over the rim of his tumbler, he noted the worry lines in her face, the way she sat straight and watching the blonde without blinking. Never, in all the years he had known the Petrova girl, would have imagined that she would have a companion, let alone a friend she truly cared about. The fact it was Caroline, surprised him greatly. But the way she looked at her, he could feel the love for Caroline flowing from Katerina. Well who couldn't fall in love with the blonde? She was, well Caroline. His golden light that shone even in the darkest recess of his heart.

Katherine looked over at the Original, someone she had run from for close to 500 years. She feared him, still does, but maybe he could help them, help Care. They had run everywhere, even once going back to Bulgaria for a few months, her homeland. Traveling all over the world, Caroline thought she would enjoy it yet, as the time flew by, she grew more and more ingrained into her training. She no longer wanted to risk sightseeing or touring, she wanted to learn everything she could. There were times when even she needed a break and had forced the younger vampire to go on a shopping spree for a whole new wardrobe. Get her mind off the death and despair they were both leaving in their wake.

And here was Klaus, the Original vampire, the Original hybrid, and he had found them, no doubt because of the little video she sent to mystic falls. Someone had told him after they watched it. Saw what Caroline had become and no doubt asked him to bring her back to them so they could "help" her. She didn't need help, she has accepted who she was and left her humanity behind her years ago.

But why had she fainted? The brown eyed vampire pondered. Kat knew she was weak now, but not enough to faint that easily. Was something said to make her do this. Dark brown eyes looked at the Original, whose own forest green orbs were glued to Caroline's limp form. What could he have said that made her pass out? Could it be that he had told her what was going to happen now that he knew that Caroline had killed Hayley? She had to tell him that Care was compelled, she couldn't help it.

"Klaus..." Katherine asked..almost tentatively, she could see the rage behind his cool composure. No, he wasn't angry at the moment but he could be, in a split second his entire demeanor could and would change if she did not tread carefully. "Why did she faint? Did you tell her what was to come? How your going to destroy her future with whatever punishment you have in mind for her?," she stood and held her ground, seeing the whirling vortex of his green eyes fill with a flash of his hybrid anger.

He stood for a moment, letting his anger rise merely to show the last Petrova that he could, and still can, kill her in an instant for past infractions. Seeing her shrink back only slightly he pulled back his beast. How could she ask that? That he could fathom any idea where Caroline was tortured, even if he tried, even if she had betrayed him or stabbed him right in the back with a certain white oak stake. He couldn't let himself do it, he couldn't hurt her. He wanted her smile, her light. He would never hurt her like that, or ever. The few times he had bitten her, was for the sake of tormenting the Lockwood boy. He had hated himself for it, he still does. That he could rip into her delicate neck like he had, it made him want to shudder and beg at her feet for forgiveness, though that will never happen in front of anyone else. Instead he was going to explain himself this once.

"Tell me Katerina, did you feel a certain presence while you watched as our lovely Caroline ripped out a pregnant wolf's beating heart? Something or someone in the shadows who was witness to all," he watched her face twist into shock and then recognition, mouth agape in a very unladylike expression. He simply smirked that trademark fang lipped grin at her and downed his drink. "Yes, I was there. I has just walked onto the scene, following Caroline's sent, I saw her with a smile on her face as she held the dripping heart."

Katherine was shocked, she had felt something there, that's why they ran so quickly after that. "Why didn't you approach then? " Kat watched the Original carefully, wondering if this was yet another one of his plans. He stood there, watching Caroline's breathing, kneeling down, with the slightest of touches, he tucked a loose curl behind her ear, his fingertips caressing her cheek gently. What the hell? this was Niklaus, he didn't do gentle..nope. Yet here he was, looking at Care with..something in his eyes.

"I saw the way she looked, the blood in her hair, the thrill of the kill in her eyes and I knew, she didn't do that on her own. For a moment I thought she had shut it off, simply pushed away her humanity. But that's what makes her so bright, and it was still there, in her eyes. She was shining even brighter than I have ever seen." He stood and walked over to Kat, standing a few feet from her, hands clasped behind his back and a smile graced his lips. "I was glad she killed the little wolf, she had lied and tried to use my wealth and power, " he saw the shock appear on her face again. "That child? not mine."

Kat's knees hit the back of the chair and she fell ungracefully back into it, mouth agape as she processed this. No wonder her blonde friend had fainted! All those days, months, years even, that Caroline had hated herself, not for the act, but for letting him down. Knowing he would hate her for all eternity for what she had done. Gone now with those simple words.

The door burst open and in strolled Elijah, looking only slightly agitated and his phone held to his ear. Niklaus listened carefully to who he was talking to and what was being said. The words...mate...impossible...legend... They all rolled through the speaker and Klaus was becoming more agitated by the second. What could be going on?

* * *

Reviews ya'll! come ! 12,000 views and only 24 reviews? type ya lazy bones!


End file.
